Sick Jim
by Roxanna123
Summary: Set after the movie. Jim Hawkins gets sick. Humor might happen later on. Dedicated to LovelySinner7 because you inspired me and you helped me through the tough spots in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Jim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Jim, time to get up", Jim's mother, Sarah, called. "We need to be at the restaurant in 20 minutes".

"No thanks, Mother", Jim weakly called back. "I'm taking today off".

"James Isaac Hawkins, you need to get up right now", Sarah called again while walking up the stairs to her son's room.

Jim looked up at his bedroom door. He had woke up that morning feeling horrible and just wanted to sleep away his troubles but he forgot that he told his mother that he would help around the restaurant that day. Jim turned onto his stomach and tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, his mother came in and started to shake him.

"James, up, now", said Sarah patting Jim's back. Jim groaned and put his pillow over his head.

"Jim, you're too old for this", said Sarah taking the pillow off of Jim. Jim groaned again and looked up at his mother.

"I don't feel too good, Mom", said Jim covering himself with his blankets. Sarah, shocked, moved the covers off her son's head.

"Jim, can you please sit up for a couple of minutes"? said Sarah.

"I just want to sleep", said Jim looking up. Never the less he sat up, for he knew the sooner that he did what his mother wanted, the sooner he can go back to bed. Sarah tilted Jim's head up and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. Jim was about to protest but Sarah put finger up to quiet him.

"It'll be over in a second", said Sarah sitting on Jim's bed, moving extra strains of hair out of Jim's eyes. A few minutes later, Sarah takes the thermometer out of Jim's mouth.

**Author's Note: Well, I decided to leave this at a cliffhanger. To see how you guys react. Hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Jim**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"102.6", said Sarah sadly. "I'm sorry, Jim but you'll have to stay in bed today". Jim waved her off and fell asleep. Sarah smiled at her only son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then, she left Jim to rest. Before she closed his door, Sarah whispered "feel better".

It was midday when Jim wakes up again. He felt better so he decided to get dressed and go downstairs. When he gets downstairs, Jim spots his mother and friend, Dr. Delbert Doppler, talking to each other. Jim joins them but their response to his appearance is not what he expected.

"Jim, what are you doing up"? Sarah asked shocked. "You're suppose to be in bed".

"I feel better, Mom", protested Jim. "Really, I do".

"Considering you woke up with a fever of 102, I would recommend you stay in bed for the rest of today", said Delbert before feeling Jim's forehead. "Maybe even all day tomorrow".

Jim started to protest but Sarah sat him down and put a thermometer in his mouth. Jim crossed his arms and pouted but sent a glare at Sarah and Delbert once in a while. After a few minutes, Sarah takes the thermometer out and hands it to Delbert.

"Hmmm…Sarah, do you have any medicine for young James"? Delbert asked handing the thermometer back to Sarah.

"I do have medicine but I'm not sure if its strong enough for him to take", said Sarah before looking up at Delbert.

Jim was watching them in horror. He was about to run off but thought better of it.

"Wait here for a second boys", said Sarah walking to the kitchen. "Let me see if its ok for Jim to take".

Jim gulped in fear and tried to run away but was reframed from doing so by Delbert.

"Now, now Jim there's no reason to run away", said Delbert struggling to keep a grip on Jim. "Good grief boy, you must really not want to take that medicine".

Sarah came back from the kitchen with a frustrated look on her face.

"I can't find the medicine for some reason", said Sarah confused and frustrated. "I have to go down to the market to grab some but I really don't want to leave my baby home alone".

Jim blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Mom", Jim whined. "I'm not a baby".

"Don't worry, Sarah", said Delbert putting his hand on her shoulder. "I can take care of Jim while you go grab the medicine".

"Really, Delbert"? Sarah asked. "Are you sure you can take care of Jim? He can be a handful".

"I've taken care of James many times", said Delbert with a smile. "This shouldn't be any different".

"You had others help you out though", said Sarah a little weary. "You'll be all alone on this".

"I'll be fine", said Delbert. "I promise".

Sarah thought about it for a minute but agreed to let Delbert to take care of Jim for a while.

"Ok, there's food in the fridge in case either of you get hungry and Delbert, if you need any help with Jim, the neighbors can help you", said Sarah before giving Jim a kiss on his cheek. "Be good".

Then, she left the two boys to go to the market.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After Sarah left, Delbert sighed, knowing that today was going to be a LONG day.

"Ok Jim", said Delbert. "Now, I want you to go upstairs and get back into your pajamas".

"But Doc", protested Jim.

"No 'but's Jim", interrupted Delbert sternly. "Now, go upstairs and do what I had asked of you".

Jim sent a glare at Delbert but went upstairs and did what Delbert asked. He went back downstairs and finds Delbert cooking what appears to be soup.

"What are you cooking"? Jim asked a little suspicious.

"Some soup", answered Delbert. "I thought you might be hungry".

Jim stomach gave out a noise in agreement and Delbert smirked.

"I guess I'm a little hungry", said Jim a little embarrassed.

Delbert smiled and poured some of the soup in a bowl. When he placed the bowl in front of Jim, the boy looked grossed out.

"Whats wrong"? Delbert asked a little concerned. "Are you feeling sick"?

"No", said Jim. "I don't feel sick. Its just…what is that"?

Delbert looked at what Jim was pointing at. Then he sighed with annoyance.

"Thats celery James", said Delbert. "You see it all the time in chicken noodle soup".

"And whats this"? Jim asked picking up a long thin string.

"Thats some of the chicken", said Delbert in annoyance. "Now, are you going to eat or are you going to pick at it"?

"I rather pick at it", said Jim. "As a matter of fact, I'm not hungry anymore".

Then, Jim left the table but Delbert grabbed his arm before he got too far.

"Oh no you don't", said Delbert pulling Jim back into the kitchen. "You need to have something in your system".

Delbert sat Jim back in front of the soup.

"Now, eat".

Jim looked back at him in shock.

"But", protested Jim.

"No, James", said Delbert. "Now, eat some of the soup".

Jim picked up the spoon and had a couple of bites.

"Now, James, I know you can eat more then that", said Delbert.

"I'm not hungry", said Jim.

Delbert just sighed. He decided to not push it and let the boy go.

As the boy goes into the living room, Delbert groans.

Yep, today is going to be a REALLY long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When he walked into the living room, Jim grabbed a textbook from his book bag and started to study.

"Now, Jim as much as I support you studying", said Delbert. "I must tell you that rest is the best choice for you right now".

"Doc, I have to study for this test I have tomorrow", said Jim. "May I please continue"?

With that, Jim went back to studying. Jim never wants to study and that was worrying Delbert. Shocked, Delbert put his hand to Jim's forehead.

"What are you doing"? Jim asked squirming under Delbert's touch.

"Your fever has gone up", said Delbert with great concern. "Lets get you back into bed".

Delbert grabbed Jim and dragged him upstairs.

"Delbert, please, you're hurting my arm", whined Jim.

Delbert ignored Jim and continued to drag Jim upstairs. Then, Delbert pushed Jim onto his bed when they reached his room.

"Ok, you drugged me to my room and pushed me onto my bed", said Jim watching Delbert go back and forth. "What are you going to do me now"?

Delbert stopped and put a thermometer into Jim's mouth.

"First, I'm going to take your temperature", said Delbert fixing the thermometer. "Then your going to bed".

Jim rolled his eyes since he couldn't talk. Then, a few minutes later, Delbert took out the thermometer.

"103.1", said Delbert with worry. "Your mother is going to going to be so mad at me".

Delbert quickly got Jim into bed. Then, he tucked him in.

"Sleep well, young James", said Delbert patting Jim on the head.

**Author's note: Had to add a little Jim/Delbert father/son moment. I thought it would be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After Delbert put Jim to bed, he decided to clean up the house. It took him about an hour. Sarah came in just as Delbert was finishing up.

"How was he"? Sarah asked handing him the bottle of liquid medicine.

"He was fine", said Delbert half-lying.

Sarah smiled tiredly at him and sat down. Delbert knew something was wrong so he sat down next to her.

"Whats wrong, Sarah"? Delbert asked feeling her forehead. "Are you ill as well"?

Sarah just shook her head.

"No Hun, I'm not sick", said Sarah. "Its just...my aunt has passed away and I have to go to the funeral thats 2 days away from the house. I don't know if I should go because Jim's sick and he barely knew her".

"Well, I want to say I'm sorry for your lost", said Delbert putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to go to the funeral, I can stay back and take care of James".

"Now, Delbert I can't ask that of you", said Sarah. "You've done so much for me. I can't handle you being here home alone with Jim while I'm miles away".

"Don't worry, Sarah", said Delbert. "James will be fine. You should just worry about your aunt's funeral".

Sarah sighed but nodded in agreement.

"All right", sighed Sarah. "Well, enough about that. Where's Jim"?

"Asleep", said Delbert. "Poor young man. He was so tired".

"Did you take his temperature before he went to bed"? Sarah asked.

"Yes I did", said Delbert.

It was silent for a minute before Sarah broke it.

"Well, what was his temperature at"? Sarah asked.

"103", Delbert answered with a small voice.

Sarah sighed again.

"Has he eaten anything yet"? she asked.

"He ate a couple bites of soup", said Delbert. "Thats all he ate today".

"I'll make him something after he takes his medicine", said Sarah grabbing the bottle of medicine and a spoon.

"You make his dinner, Sarah", said Delbert taking bottle and spoon from Sarah. "I'll give Jim his medicine".

"Ok",she said warmly. "Just be careful. Jim is not a very good patient".

Delbert took the warning very seriously. And thank the heavens he did.

**Author's note: I know its a sucky story but more will be up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As Delbert walked up the stairs, he began to wonder how in heck he was going to get Jim to take his medicine.

"Ok Delbert calm down", Delbert said to himself. "You can do this, you can do this".

He kept repeating that phrase until he reached Jim's room. He began to knock on the door, to see if Jim was awake. He didn't receive a reply so he went into Jim's room.

"Jim, can you wake up please"? Delbert asked shaking his shoulder, arousing the teen. "You need to take your medicine".

At first, Jim was groggy. When he heard the word 'medicine', Jim jumped up and hid under his bed. Delbert rolled his eyes.

"James, you'll be sick even longer if you don't take your medicine", said Delbert painfully getting on his hands and knees. "Please come out from under your bed".

"No way, dude", said Jim. "Put the medicine on the floor".

Delbert rolled his eyes but placed the bottle on the floor in front of him.

"Now, step away from the bottle", said Jim.

"This is stupid James Isaac", said Delbert picking up the bottle and pouring one of the 2 doses onto the spoon. "If you just take the 2 spoonfuls of medicine, I'll leave you alone".

"I have to take 2 spoonfuls"? exclaimed Jim coming out from under the bed. "Why do I have to take 2"?

"Jim, you have a high fever", said Delbert. "Just be happy I'm not taking you to the doctor".

"You wouldn't dare", challenged Jim.

"Oh believe Jim, if it comes down to it, I will", said Delbert. "You know, I should've taken you to the doctor as soon as your temperature spiked".

Jim stared at him. Then, he ran out the door with Delbert following, being careful to not spill the medicine.

Jim ran all over the house eventually running into the kitchen.

"Help me, Mom"! yelled Jim. "Delbert trying to give me poison".

Delbert came in huffing and puffing.

"I'm not trying to poison him", huffing Delbert. "He's just overreacting".

"Jim, you'll feel better if you take your medicine", said Sarah. "Besides, you won't get any dinner if you don't take the medicine".

Jim's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No food"? said Jim squeaking a little.

"Thats right Jim", said Sarah. "No medicine, no food".

Now, Jim was upset. He hadn't eaten anything all day and he was starving.

"Ok, I'll take the medicine", grumbled Jim opening his mouth.

Delbert smiled and spooned in the 2 doses of medicine into the sick teen's mouth. Jim gagged a little at the taste.

"Good boy", praised Sarah putting a bowl of soup in front of Jim.

Smiling, Jim ate the food. After he was done eating, Sarah sent Jim back up to bed.

Then, the two grown ups went to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day.

**Author's note: Well, I hope you guys like this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The next day, Sarah, quickly, got ready and said 'good-bye' to Jim and Delbert.

"Good-bye Jim", said Sarah giving Jim a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Be a good boy for Delbert".

"Mom, I'll be good", said Jim. "I'm not a baby, you know".

Delbert rolled his eyes.

"Have a safe journey, Sarah", said Delbert giving Sarah a hug.

Then, Sarah got into the wagon. The driver clicked and they were off. Delbert and Jim stayed outside, waving to Sarah, until the wagon was out of sight.

Delbert ushered Jim inside and decided to make breakfast for Jim.

"No thanks Delbert", said Jim a little uneasy. "I'll make my own breakfast today".

"James, you need to eat a good meal", said Delbert cracking a egg. "I'll make you scrambled eggs".

"I'll be fine, Doc", said Jim grabbing a box of cereal. "I'll just eat a bowl of cereal".

"James, I don't want to hear it", said Delbert. "You are going to eat scrambled eggs".

Jim sighed but poured some cereal into a bowl. After he put the cereal box away and got the milk, Jim returns to his spot at the table. He finds his cereal bowl gone and replaced with a place of scrambled eggs.

He looks at Delbert, who was taking the milk from Jim, and gasps.

"Why did you take my cereal"? Jim asked angry.

"You need a healthy breakfast", said Delbert taking a bite of the cereal. "Not this…this stuff you call cereal. Now, eat your eggs".

Jim groaned but ate the eggs.

'Yuck', he thought. 'Why am I eating this'?

"Doc, may I go to the bathroom"? Jim asked.

Delbert nodded and Jim went to bathroom. Once he was alone, Jim forced himself to throw up.

"That feels better", said Jim once he was done. "I ate most of it so I won't have to eat a lot more".

"James, what the devil are you doing in there"? Delbert called.

Jim cleaned himself up and went back downstairs.

"I heard something up there", said Delbert when Jim came back down. "What were you doing"?

Jim paled and just ate his food.

"James, what were you doing upstairs"? Delbert asked again.

"I threw up", muttered Jim.

"And you're still eating"? exclaimed Delbert getting up and feeling Jim's forehead.

"I felt better after I did", said Jim moving away from Delbert. "Well enough to eat the rest of my breakfast".

"I'm going to check your fever later, James", said Delbert picking up the dishes.

Jim looked at him with a weird look on his face.

"Why do you check my temperature so much"? Jim asked.

"You're very sick Jim", said Delbert with great concern. "I need to make sure it doesn't go up to 104".

"It gets annoying", grumbled Jim.

"Well, I'm annoying because I care", said Delbert taking no offense to what Jim has said. "Oh, I talked to your mother last night and we decided that I should take you to the doctor".

"I don't want to go", Jim whined.

Delbert shook his head and patted Jim's head.

"Well, I want to know if you need any other medicines", said Delbert. "I also want to know what you have".

"Its the flu", said Jim. "I had the same thing when I was younger".

"Better to be safe then sorry, James", said Delbert with a smile. "Now, get dressed so we can go".

Jim grumbled but went upstairs and got dressed.

"I'm ready for the trip to heck", said Jim sarcastically.

"I'm going to check your temperature first", said Delbert.

"Can this wait"? Jim groaned.

"No", said Delbert sticking a thermometer into Jim's mouth.

They waited for a few minutes before taking the thermometer out.

"Its at 102.5", said Delbert. "Thats better then yesterday".

Jim rolled his eyes.

"That's great", said Jim with sarcasm. "Can we get this over with".

Delbert nodded and grabbed his coat.

Then, they were on there way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jim was scared as heck.

He hated going to the doctor with a passion. Not even if he got a special treat afterwords.

"I hate you and the doctor", grumbled Jim trudging behind Delbert to the doctor's.

Delbert shrugged and turned to Jim.

"Well, blame the virus", said Delbert. "Its the virus's fault that you're sick".

"I can't blame something I can't see", shouted Jim.

Delbert frowned at Jim.

"You shouldn't be shouting like that", Delbert scolded. "That'll make you feel worse".

"I can shout all I want", Jim shouted again.

This time, Delbert gave Jim 'the look'. Jim knew that look and shut his mouth.

"Sorry", said Jim.

"Apology accepted", said Delbert giving Jim a pat on the shoulder. "Now, come on".

Jim followed Delbert into the doctor's office and sat down in a near by chair while Delbert signed Jim in.

They waited for few minutes before Jim starts pacing.

"James, relax", said Delbert watching Jim pacing. "Sit down and take a deep breath".

Jim did so but it did little to calm him down.

"I hate the doctor's and you know that", said Jim getting up and pacing again.

They waited for 10 more minutes before a nurse came out.

"James Hawkins", she called.

Jim froze in place. Delbert shook him out of it and followed the nurse to the exam room.

"Just hop up onto the table and the doctor will be right with you", said the nurse leaving the room.

After she left, Jim started messing with his hands.

"James calm down", said Delbert grabbing Jim's hands, holding them in place. "There's nothing to worry about. The doctor just going to take a quick look at you and we'll be on our way".

Delbert let go of Jim's hands and sat down, waiting for the doctor, with Jim still messing with his hands.

A few minutes later, the doctor finally came in.

"You're Mr….James Hawkins, am I correct"? the doctor asked Jim.

Jim only nodded.

"All right then, James, I'm Dr. Joe Blackfield", said Dr. Blackfield shaking Jim's then Delbert's hand. "I'll be your attending physician today.".

Jim swallowed nervously but, again, only nodded.

"Now, what seems to be the problem"? asked looking through Jim's file.

"James has been sick for 2 days with a fever of 102", said Delbert answering the question for Jim. "Only once has it gone up to 103".

"Hmmm…a temperature of 102, you say", said closing the file and putting it next to Jim. "Has he been eating and drinking fluids"?

"He hasn't been eating or drinking much", Delbert admitted. "Just this morning, he threw up and that concerns me".

"I only threw up because the eggs you made were awful", Jim confessed angrily. "You cook horrible food. I had to force myself to throw up".

Delbert turned to Jim.

"So, you scared me for no reason at all"? Delbert asked mad. "Just because you didn't like what I cooked for you"?

Jim gulped and nodded.

"Doc, lets be honest, you can't cook", said Jim. "You suck at it".

chuckled a little.

"Has he been resting at all"? asked again.

"Yes he has", said Delbert.

"All right then, lets have a look at you shall we"? said . "I want to take your temperature first because thats concerning".

took out a thermometer and stuck it into Jim's mouth. Then, he took Jim's right wrist.

Jim looks at Delbert questionably at this action.

"He's just checking your pulse", Delbert answering Jim's unasked question. "Its nothing to worry about".

Then, let go of Jim's wrist and took out the thermometer. He wrote down the results.

put his hands on Jim's neck and began to put a little pressure on it. Jim jerks away.

"What are you doing"? Jim angrily asks.

"James Isaac", Delbert scolded before turning to the doctor. "I'm really sorry about that".

puts a hand up.

"Its fine", said before turning to Jim. "I was checking to see if your throat was swollen. May I continue"?

Jim sighed but nodded, allowing the doctor to feel his throat.

"You don't seem to have a sore throat", said writing in Jim's file. "Now, lets check your ears".

"Why do you need to check my ears"? Jim asked rudely.

"James, you will stop this behavior at once", Delbert, again, scolded. "I'm very sorry about this. I don't know what has gotten into him".

"Its alright", said . "I just need to see if he has an ear infection in one of his ears. Then, I'll listen to his lungs and I'll be done".

shined a light into Jim's ears and frowned.

"You seem to have a ear infection in your left ear", said . "I'll prescribe antibiotics later".

"That kinda explains the pain I had last night in my ear", said Jim rubbing the back of his head.

Then, put on his stethoscope and motioned Jim to take off his shirt.

"Can you do this with my shirt on"? Jim asked nervously. "Please".

"I won't be able to hear your lungs real well with your shirt on", said sadly. "Now off with the shirt".

Jim groans and takes off his shirt. When the end of the stethoscope is placed onto Jim's back, Jim yelps in surprise.

"Its freezing cold", chattered Jim. "How can anybody stand it"?

"Shush, Jim", whispered Delbert putting a finger to his mouth. "You need to be quiet so can hear your breathing".

Jim stayed quiet for several minutes until the cold instrument was removed from his back.

wrote down his findings in Jim's file and looked at Delbert.

"Its just a case of the flu and moderate ear infection", said writing something on a small piece of paper. "He'll need some ear drops and a lot of rest. Give James the ear drops once when he wakes up, once after or before lunch, and once before he goes to bed".

"Alright then, thank you Doctor", said Delbert shaking his hand. "I'll make sure he takes the medicine one time".

"Great, more medicine to torture me with", grumbled Jim folding his hands across chest.

"James", scolded Delbert. "You will take that medicine unless you want to be sick even longer".

"You may pay the secretary up front", said handing the paper to Delbert.

Then, the doctor left. Delbert paid the secretary and got the ear drops from the pharmacy.

"James, when we get back home, I want to have a talk with you", said Delbert as they walked home.

Jim gulped again.

'I'm in trouble', he thought.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me a bit to type this. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed so please excuse the mistakes I may have made.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The walk home was silent.

Jim was messing with his left ear nervously and Delbert was reading the instructions on the ear drop bottle. When they got home, Jim tried to quickly get upstairs but Delbert grabbed his arm.

"I want to talk to you about your behavior at the doctor's office today", said Delbert setting Jim on one of the chairs. "It was atrocious".

"Ok", said Jim. "My behavior was ahh…tro…shus today. Case closed".

Then, Jim tried to go to his room but Delbert kept him in the chair.

"No, case still open", said Delbert upset. "You had no right to behave like that".

Delbert, then, went on and on about how bad Jim's behavior was. Jim saw that Delbert was so absorbed into the lecture he was giving to him, he could sneak outside and go solar surfing. He quietly got up from the chair and made his way to the door. Unfortunately, Delbert saw Jim sneaking towards the door and dragged him back to the living room by his ear.

"Now, trying to sneak outside", said Delbert. "When your mother gets back, you're so grounded".

"I'm sick", said Jim. "So, I'm basically grounded anyway".

"Don't you smart talk me young man", scolded Delbert. "You need to treat me with respect. Besides, I need to give you the ear drops".

"Can we eat first"? Jim asked in a begging tone. "I'm starving".

Delbert sighed but let Jim make himself a sandwich. After he was done, Jim tried to sneak upstairs.

"James, I know you want to be better", said Delbert catching Jim in the middle of the stairs. "If you don't take those drops, you'll get a severe ear infection and thats the last thing you want".

Jim stood there for a second; pondering. If he took the drops, he would have to lay there for a bit until the drops drain into his ear but if he didn't take the drops, Delbert will be on his case until he did take the drops. He decided to take the drops.

"Hold on", grumbled Jim. "I'll be down in a second".

Delbert smiled and got the drops ready. When Jim finally laid down on the couch, Delbert opened the drops and held them over Jim's ear.

"Now, Jim, these drops will feel weird for little while", said Delbert seriously. "I don't want you jumping up and running away from me. So, just relax".

Jim nodded and braced himself for the drops. As Delbert put the drops into Jim's ear, Jim had to beat the urge to jump up.

Finally, Delbert was done.

"Good boy Jim", praised Delbert giving Jim a pat on the head. "Wait here. I'm going to get you something".

Jim could only wonder what that 'something' was.

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! I'll let you guess what that 'something' is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Delbert came back, Jim was still on his side.

"Ok, Jim", said Delbert holding his hands behind his back. "Since you were a good boy when I gave you your drops, I want to give you a chocolate bar and $10".

"Sweet", said Jim sitting up and took the awards from Delbert. "Thanks, Doc".

Delbert smiled as Jim opened the chocolate bar and bit into it.

"Now, Jim I'll give you $10 when you let me give you your ear drops", said Delbert. "I'll give you $5 if you resist but then let me give you the drops".

Jim agreed to the compromise, continuing to eat the chocolate bar.

"I can deal with that", said Jim with his lips covered by chocolate.

For the next 3 days, Jim let Delbert give him the ear drops and he got $10 in return. On the fourth day, Delbert receives a letter from Sarah.

_Dear Jim and Delbert,_

_How are you two doing? I hope well._

_I'm doing fine but there's been a change in plans. I'm going to be staying over at my mother's house for the rest of this month and possibly all of next month._

_I'm not totally sure about this right now but I'll let you know if anything changes._

_I'm wondering how my baby's doing. How's his fever? He's not really ill is he?_

_Write back please. _

_With Love, _

_Sarah_

"Oh my", gasped Delbert unaware that Jim was watching.

"'Oh my' what"? Jim asked surprising Delbert.

Delbert gave the letter to Jim and he read it.

"Ok, mom's wondering how I"m doing and going to be staying at grandma's for while", said Jim confused. "So what's the big deal"?

"Your mother is away and you're not concerned"? yelled Delbert.

"Delbert, calm down", said Jim putting his hands up. "I kinda expected mom to stay longer".

Delbert thought about it for minute then nodded.

"Well, I guess I didn't think about the mental stabilization of your grandmother", Delbert admitted taking the letter back from Jim. "I might as well write back to Sarah and tell her how you're doing".

With that, Delbert went to his study.

"Geez", said Jim following him to his study. "It feels like you guys are keeping an eagle eye on me".

"I wouldn't say eagle eye", said Delbert sitting down. "I would say keeping a snake eye on you".

Jim gave him a confused look.

"That made no sense what so ever", said Jim leaving the room.

"It makes perfect sense", Delbert manage to call out to Jim before he got too far.

**Author's note: Ok, that was hard to do. I might have a hard time with the next chapter so if you have any ideas, just message me. Also, sorry about the late update. I was visiting family for a couple of days.**


	11. Author's Note Please Read

**Ok I'm having trouble with coming up with the next chapter of Sick Jim and I need help. Do you think anyone of you guys could help me? I'll give you credit of course and a batch of my special cookies that nobody from Organization XIII (who I don't own) could resist. Just PM me or put it in the review. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
